Previously, we demonstrated that when the ETS1 proto-oncogene is expressed in DLD-1 colon cancer cell lines, the transformed phenotype was reversed. Mutant forms of the ETS1 gene were analyzed in order to identify the roles of specific domains in this process. It was found that mutants lacking exon 7 had an even higher amount of tumor suppression activity as compared to the full-length protein containing this exon.